The present invention relates to a timer circuit, and more specifically, to a method of programming a programmable timer circuit for an integrated circuit arrangement.
It is known to use a programmable timer counter within an integrated circuit arrangement. In one such conventional circuit arrangement, a programmable microprocessor is in bus communication with an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) It is known to comprise the ASIC of a plurality of interconnected integrated circuit modules for performing various signaling functions. One such module of the ASIC can be an address decoder and programmable timer. To program the timer, the microprocessor addresses a specific ASIC address and latches the appropriate timer data on the data bus. The ASIC responds to enable the writing of the timer data into the timer counter and then enables the timer counter to count out. Programming of the timer counter in this manner restricts waiting to the timer counter to a period within the timer has time-out.